1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device formed by integrating a connector for a flexible printed wiring board into a lever switch, to a switching device in which a coupling terminal portion for a flexible printed wiring board, etc., are provided at a lever switch, and to an electronic device including either of these switching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a disc player, such as a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), or a BD (Blu-ray Disc), a control circuit board is incorporated inside a device. Mounted on this circuit board are various types of parts, such as a motor for opening and closing a disc tray, and a lever switch that detects the opening and closing, as described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-277304.
Conventionally, assembling work of these parts is performed as follows. One end of a flexible printed wiring board (FPC, hereinafter referred to as a “flexible board”) is coupled to a connector provided on a circuit board to thereby electrically connect the circuit board and the flexible board, and a lever switch is implemented on the circuit board to perform work for electrically connect the circuit board and the lever switch, whereby the lever switch and the flexible board are indirectly wired through the circuit board. In addition, aside from this, such work is also required that a terminal for electronic part, such as a motor, is provided on the circuit board, and that this terminal for electronic part and the part such as the motor are connected to each other.
As described above, in the conventional parts assembling work in an electronic device, such as a disc player, there has been a problem of causing the increase in manufacturing cost of the whole device due to a numbers of work processes and complicated work content.